A través del tiempo
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Zeus y Apolo amaron con locura a Ganímedes y Jacinto. Pero ambos murieron y en el Hades se les concedió la oportunidad de reencarnar nuevamente como magos. Así que Apolo y Zeus decidieron esta vez también reencarnar como humanos x amor. Fic YAOI
1. Prólogo

En guerra avisada no muere gente. Así que desde ahora les aviso esto es un fic cien x ciento yaoi. Es AU=Universos Alternos, tiene Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violencia.

Así que no me vengan después con comentarios del tipo, que asco dos hombres juntos o, es imposible que un hombre se embarrase, un asco, ect por que ya están advertido de que todo eso estará en este fic ^^

Ahora si después de las pertinentes advertencias quieres seguir leyendo.. Bienvenido a través del tiempo ^^

Los personajes no son mios. Pertenecen a JK y a la mitologia griega respectivamente.

**Prólogo**

Jacinto era un joven bello de cabellos castaño y preciosos ojos dorados e hijo de Pierus, rey de Macedonia. Era Jacinto pues príncipe espartano, uno de los más hermosos, y el feliz amante de Apolo, el eternamente joven Dios, hijo de Zeus y gemelo de Artemisa.

En ese momento platicaba con Ganímedes, el hermoso copero de los dioses y amante intocable de Zeus, padre de todos los dioses.

Ganímedes era un hermoso joven de cabello negro, ojos verdes y piel blanca y suave como la porcelana, pero era fuerte y atlético, hijo del rey Priamo de Troya y alguna vez príncipe de Troya. Ambos jóvenes eran amigos.

Aunque 'joven' no era muy correcto en el caso de Ganímedes, pues aunque efectivamente su apariencia era la de un jovencito, era inmortal por voluntad del mismo Zeus, y tenía cerca de un siglo cumplido.

Jacinto por su parte no era inmortal, no quería serlo, él era feliz compartiendo con Apolo tal y como lo hacía. Aunque le había prometido a Apolo que cuando cumpliera los dieciocho aceptaría su propuesta y aceptaría ser no sólo inmortal, sino su consorte. Pero para eso aún faltaban dos años.

Ganímedes y Jacinto platicaban un poco de todo, sobre todo de sus temas favoritos: Apolo y Zeus.

-¿No extrañas la tierra, Ganímedes?

-No y sí.

Ante la mirada extrañada que le lanzó el joven Jacinto, Ganímedes se explicó.

-Verás, antes lo hacía, extrañaba a mi padre, a mi familia, a Troya, a mi hogar, pero ya no, Troya ya no existe o al menos no la Troya que yo conocí, pues tras la muerte de Héctor mi país se vino abajo y mi familia ya no vive, así que ya no lo hago; allá en la Tierra no hay nada para mí.

-¿Y no te gustaría bajar a la Tierra?

Ganímedes suspiró.

-Sí, me gustaría bajar, pero Zeus jamás me lo permitiría. -Dijo Ganímedes apesadumbrado.-Bueno, y tú ¿por qué no has aceptado aún la proposición de Apolo de ser su consorte?-Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Aún no me siento preparado... mi familia... todo... aún no creo estar listo.

Confesó Jacinto.

-No te confíes Jacinto, ni Apolo ni Zeus son pacientes, decídete pronto o Apolo terminará tomando la decisión por ti.

Le advirtió Ganímedes.

-Lo sé.

Respondió Jacinto en el momento en que sentía como alguien lo alzaba del suelo, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Se volteó Jacinto con una sonrisa y unió sus labios a los del recién llegado, que no era otro que el rubio dios Apolo. Ganímedes sonrió también al sentir como Zeus lo abrazaba y correspondió gustoso al beso de su amante.

-Ven Jacinto, es hora de que te devuelva a la Tierra, a menos que hayas cambiado de opinión y te quieras quedar aquí conmigo.

Le dijo Apolo con picardía. Jacinto le sonrió.

-Aún no es tiempo Apolo. Adiós Ganímedes.

Se despidió del copero de los dioses. Ganímedes le correspondió el gesto de despedida con la mano aún desde los brazos de Zeus.

-¿Y cuándo será tiempo Jacinto?

-Pronto.-Le aseguró el chico.-Vamos cariño, bajemos a la Tierra y practicamos un rato el lanzamiento del disco.

Apolo suspiró y despidiéndose de su padre y del amante de este, siguió a su vivaracho príncipe mortal.

Apolo lanzó el disco con fuerza y con una sonrisa traviesa, sabedor de que Jacinto no lograría atraparlo pues pasaría más alto de lo que era el joven príncipe de 16 años. Pero nunca se esperó la jugarreta de Céfiro, dios del viento.

-Jacinto.

Gritó Apolo sosteniéndolo, el disco lo había golpeado en la cabeza. Los ojos dorados de Jacinto lucharon por enfocar la cara de su amado.

-A..Apolo, te amo...

Alarmado Apolo intentó hacer algo, pero ya era muy tarde, la cabeza de Jacinto se fue hacia atrás y sus ojos se cerraron, llevándose la vida de aquel tan amado cuerpo.

-¡Te mueres en la flor de la juventud! ¡Y he sido yo el culpable por atender a tus ruegos mi amado Jacinto! Debí convertirte en un inmortal la primera vez que te hice mío. Debí desoír tus ruegos. Y ahora estás en mis brazos muerto. Pero juro que volveremos a estar juntos y mi lira no cesará de cantarte.

Gritó Apolo estrechando el cuerpo muerto contra su pecho, el dios no se dio cuenta que a medida que sus lágrimas caían unas hermosas flores brotaban del suelo. Unas flores parecidas a las azucenas en todo excepto en su color, que siempre recordarían al hermoso dios, su gran dolor. Lo único que Apolo podía sentir en ese momento era el cuerpo de su joven y amado amante inerte en sus brazos; y él sabía quién era el culpable.

- Te mataré Céfiro.

Juró Apolo.

-Te noto pálido Ganímedes.

Le dijo Hera al copero y amante de su marido, con un falso tono preocupado.

-No es nada mi señora

.

Le aseguró Ganímedes cortésmente.

-Sí, claro que sí; toma, al menos bebe algo de agua.

Ganímedes aceptó agradecido la copa de cristal azul, la verdad es que sí se sentía mareado, pero no le diría a Hera, porque eso era algo que sólo le importaba a él y a Zeus.

Zeus buscaba a Ganímedes preocupado, ya hacía rato que lo buscaba, y su amado copero no aparecía. Algunos minutos después lo encontró, tirado en el suelo pálido y frío, con los ojos cerrados y sin el brillo que confería la inmortalidad. Corrió hacia él y lo tomó en brazos, lo llamó y lo sacudió, negándose a creer lo que era evidente, su amante estaba muerto. Pero ¿cómo? ¿Quién se había atrevido a matar a su amado copero? ¿Quién? Entonces la vio, una copa de cristal azul yacía junto al cuerpo de Ganímedes. Fue entonces que supo quién osó lastimar a su amado.

-¡Hera!

**Continuara....**


	2. Capítulo 1: Sueños

**Capítulo 1: Sueños**

_El hermoso muchacho chupaba su miembro con una maestría estremecedora._

-Ganímedes.

Gimió el nombre de su amante con placer, con amor, mientras con su mano en los negros cabellos le indicaba que aumentara el ritmo de la felación. Miró a los ojos de su joven amante, unos hermosos ojos verdes como las más puras esmeraldas, y con un fuerte gemido se corrió en la boca del joven, que lo tragó todo golosamente. Lo hizo levantarse y lo besó con pasión probándose de paso a sí mismo.

-Te amo Zeus.

Gimió Ganímedes al sentir la boca en su cuello. 

~~

Lord Voldemort se levantó de golpe, sudando y... y excitado. Esos sueños, esos malditos sueños de nuevo, ¿quién era ese tal Ganímedes que aparecía en todos y cada unos de sus sueños? Sabía que el tal Ganímedes le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quién. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Por qué tenía esos sueños? ¿Quién era aquel que lo llamaba Zeus? Y lo más importante de todo, ¿por qué sentía que todo era real, que eran cosas que en verdad le habían sucedido? No lo sabía, pero lo averiguaría.

***

_-Zeus más fuerte._

Gimió pidiéndole a aquel precioso ser que lo poseía que aumentara las embestidas en su cuerpo. Y sí, era un ser, pues era demasiado hermoso como para ser humano.

-Mi Ganímedes, mi amado copero, te amo tanto.

Gimió su amante, mientras lo masturbaba con su mano a la vez que las embestidas se hacían más poderosas. Gimió de placer y con un grito ronco arqueó la espalda, derramándose en un potente y glorioso orgasmo entre ambos cuerpos, a la vez que sentía a su amante descargarse en su interior. 

~~

Harry despertó de golpe jadeando, se miró entre las piernas y gimió con frustración. De nuevo los mismos malditos sueños.

Harry siempre había sido un amante de la mitología, sobre todo de la Griega, y sabía que Zeus era el padre de los Dioses, el más fuerte de todos, y Ganímedes era su amado copero y amante.

Lo que no entendía era por qué soñaba con aquel glorioso ser al que llamaba Zeus, tal y como al padre de los dioses, y por qué aquel hermoso ser lo llamaba a él Ganímedes.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué querían decir esos sueños? ¿Qué significaba, por qué no habían parado en esos dos meses?

Harry siempre había sentido que algo faltaba en su vida, pero no sabía qué era y algo dentro de sí le decía que algo tenían que ver esos sueños con aquello que sentía que le faltaba.

¿Pero qué era? ¿Qué querían decir? Se preguntó el joven de ojos verdes frustrados y lo más importante de todo era: ¿Por qué sentía que conocía a Zeus? Estaban en el cuartel general de la orden del fénix a la espera de que comenzaran las clases.

Minerva McGonagall, la líder actual de la orden, había accedido a las exigencias de Remus y lo había traído a ese lugar secreto, un pequeño castillo en algún lugar perdido del mundo que nadie conocía.

***

_Como en un trance siguió la música, era tan perfecta; llegó a un claro y observó a aquel hombre, más hermoso que cualquiera que hubiera visto antes, casi divino con una lira en sus manos tocando. El hombre lo miró con una sonrisa y casi hipnotizado él se acercó._

-Ven Jacinto, siéntate entre mis piernas.

Y él obedeció gustoso, y recostó la cabeza sobre aquel cálido pecho mientras la pequeña lira, ahora puesta sobre su regazo, volvía a tocar su hermosa melodía producto de esas manos divinas.

-Es una melodía preciosa Apolo.

-Es tu melodía, mi pequeño, porque sólo tú me inspiras algo tan precioso.

Sonrió como un tonto enamorado ante esas palabras.

-Te amaré aún más allá de la muerte.

Le juró a aquel ser divino que lo tenía entre sus brazos, antes de unir sus labios a los del mayor, el cual con delicadeza lo sostuvo de la cintura acostándolo sobre la hierba. 

~~

-¡Apolo!

Murmuró Remus Lupin llevándose la mano a sus labios. Aún podía percibir la sensación de aquel beso que sólo había sido un sueño, de aquellas manos en su cintura que nunca lo habían tocado en realidad.

Entonces ¿por qué sentía que no era un sueño? ¿por qué sentía que esas manos sí habían estado en su cintura más de una vez, que esos labios se habían apoderado de los suyos y de su cuerpo en varias ocasiones? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía que su corazón se inflaba de amor cada vez que pensaba en el hombre de sus sueños, en Apolo?

Pero lo más extraño de todo, por qué lo llamaba Jacinto y él respondía como si ese nombre le perteneciera, como si en verdad ese nombre hubiera sido suyo. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Se preguntó el licántropo de ojos dorados.

¿Acaso su Apolo sería el mismo de la mitología griega? No, qué locura, claro que no, esos eran sólo locos sueños. Se dijo Remus a sí mismo.

***

_-¡Jacinto!_

Gimió moviéndose con pasión en el interior del menor. El chico bajo él era hermoso, de cabellos castaños y ojos dorados, que en ese momento estaban entrecerrados por el placer. Las manos del más joven estaban en sus hombros, aferrándose a él como si las sábanas fueran un mar embravecido y él su única tabla de salvación.

-Te amo, Apolo, te amo.

Gimió el joven liberándose, y al sentirse estrechado por esas cálidas paredes, él también se vino en ardientes choros. 

~~

El viudo Lucius Malfoy despertó sobresaltado y maldiciendo ciertos sueños que venían atormentándolo desde hacía tiempo ya.

Ese jovencito de sus sueños que se llamaba Jacinto, le era conocido, al igual que los ojos dorados, pero no era capaz de recordar dónde lo había visto antes.

Lo que no entendía era por qué respondía al nombre de Apolo cada vez que el mocoso lo llamaba así en sus sueños, como si Apolo fuera su nombre. No entendía nada sinceramente.

***

En el Olimpo, Hades, Dios del inframundo, y Poseidón, Dios de los mares, entornaron los ojos.

Cuando Zeus había decidido reencarnar humanamente junto con Apolo, para poder volver a conquistar a las reencarnaciones de sus amados Ganímedes y Jacinto, les había pedido de favor que se hicieran cargo del Olimpo.

Un poco desesperados por la lentitud con que ocurrían las cosas en la tierra, el dios de los mares y el dios de los infiernos hablaron con Morfeo y comenzaron a enviarles sueños a los cuatro involucrados, pero estos aún no se daban cuenta de nada.

Y las reencarnaciones de Hera y Céfiro ya empezaban a recordar quienes eran en realidad.

Y aunque Hades y Poseidón no se podían acercar ni a Harry Potter, la reencarnación de Ganímedes, ni a Remus Lupin, la reencarnación de Jacinto, sí podían acercarse a Tom Riddle, la reencarnación humana de Zeus, y a Lucius Malfoy, la reencarnación humana de Apolo.

Ambos dioses habían conocido bien en sus tiempos a Jacinto y a Ganímedes, sobre todo Hades, quien los tuvo en sus dominios. Y tomarían cartas en el asunto, no estarían dispuestos a soportar otro milenio de lamentos por parte de Apolo y Zeus.

**Continuara....**


	3. Capítulo 2: El plan

**Capítulo 2: El plan**

El rubio hombre conocido como Lucius Malfoy, miró fijamente al de ojos rojos y cabellos negros. Ambos eran muy guapos y se traían algo entre manos.

- Ellos no nos creerán nada.

Comentó Lucius. Voldemort suspiró.

- Así es. Ni Ganímedes, ni Jacinto recuerdan esa vida. Así que tendremos que ganárnoslos como Remus y Harry. Sólo cuando nos amen como las personas que son y somos ahora, recordarán su vida pasada y podrán ir con nosotros al Olimpo. O al menos eso dijo Hades.

- El problema es que ni Potter, ni Lupin aprecian mucho que digamos a Lucius Malfoy y a Tom Ryddle.

Comentó el hombre rubio, que era la reencarnación del dios Apolo. El oji-rojo, quien era la reencarnación de Zeus, suspiró.

- Lo sé, Lucius. Pero sólo nos queda tratar de ganárnoslos de esta forma, o rendirnos y dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Y eso es algo que no nos podemos permitir.

- Y mucho menos con Céfiro y Hera ya aquí, en la Tierra. - Añadió Lucius. - Pero ¿cómo ganárnoslos? - Se preguntó.

- Bueno, yo tengo un plan - Dijo Voldemort - Harry nunca me ha visto con esta apariencia física ¿verdad? - Preguntó Voldemort. Lucius asintió - Entonces mi plan, mi querido hijo*, es este...

***

Remus, Tonks, los Weasley, Hermione y Harry fueron juntos al Callejón Diagon a comprar los artículos escolares.

En un momento dado, Harry tuvo que virar a la tienda de ingredientes para pociones, para comprar algo que se le había quedado. Así que Remus lo acompañó diciéndole a los demás que se adelantaran.

Dieron la vuelta, compraron lo que tenían que comprar y salieron de la tienda.

- ¿Vamos por un helado de chocolate?

Preguntó Remus de pronto a Harry, y este asintió con una sonrisa agradecida. Pero justo en ese momento se oyó una explosión, la marca tenebrosa apareció en el cielo y la histeria se desató. La gente empezó a gritar y correr, los padres de familia intentando defender a los suyos.

Harry sintió como Remus lo tomaba de la mano y corría con él para apartarse y escapar.

Corrieron agarrados de las manos sin soltarse, se desviaron por un callejón y justo entonces fueron rodeados por varios mortífagos.

Remus sacó su varita, Harry también, pero parecía más una mala broma. Cada uno peleaba con tres mortífagos a la vez y a penas se daban a basto. Remus había sido herido en un hombro y Harry en una mejilla por una de las maldiciones.

Harry sintió a Remus caer inconsciente a su lado. Volteó su rostro a mirarlo. Justo entonces vio como un joven muy guapo corría hacia ellos y una maldición le dio, haciendo que cayera junto a Remus sin sentido.

***

Lucius se quitó su máscara y corrió hacia el cuerpo de Remus, asegurándose de que este estuviera bien.

El joven que Harry había visto correr hacia ellos miró a los mortífagos y les ordenó fríamente.

- Váyanse.

Ninguno necesitó oírlo dos veces y obedecieron a su señor, pues ese guapo joven no era otro que Voldemort con la apariencia que poseía cuando tenía veintiún años.

Lucius y Voldemort intercambiaron una mirada. Ambos tomaron el cuerpo del mago que les interesaba en sus brazos, se miraron una última vez y desaparecieron con un ¡plop! con sus preciadas cargas.

***

Voldemort recostó el cuerpo de Harry sobre una manta en el césped. El paisaje del lugar que estaban era impresionante, pues estaban en un claro donde a sólo pasos rompía una cascada, terminando en un suave y pacífico estanque. Era obviamente un sitio mágico, y un poco más lejos se observaba un increíble palacio y cerca del estanque pastaba un impresionantemente hermoso caballo blanco. Pero nada de eso interesó a Voldemort. Lo que le interesaba era su preciado rehén.

- Ganímedes, no has cambiado, tan hermoso como cuando, convertido en un águila, te arranqué de Troya.

Susurró el gran Lord Oscuro, la reencarnación del padre de todos los dioses, besando suavemente los labios rojos del más joven.

Harry se removió entre sueños y Voldemort sonrió.

***

Lucius dejó el cuerpo de Remus recostado en la cama de la habitación.

Había escogido la más hermosa de las habitaciones de la mansión, esta daba a un hermoso jardín, con una espléndida fuente de piedra que simulaba la imagen de dos amantes. En el jardín predominaban los jacintos, y la habitación era de una belleza elegante pero sencilla, como Lucius sabía que le gustaba al de ojos dorados.

Le quitó los zapatos y lo arropó bien antes de salir de la recámara. Se sobresaltó al salir, pues al hacerlo se encontró de frente y con los brazos cruzados a Draco.

- Draco...

Suspiró al verlo.

- ¿Qué planeas, padre?

Preguntó el rubio menor sin rodeos.

- Paciencia y lo verás, hijo. Por ahora no te acerques a esta habitación.

Draco miró a su padre encarnando una ceja, pero Lucius no dijo más, y el dragón no preguntó más.

***

Harry despertó confundido, parpadeó varias veces al abrir los ojos, pero todo lo veía borroso. Justo entonces sintió unas suaves manos que le colocaban sus lentes y pudo ver perfectamente.

Quedó sin aliento al ver la hermosura a su alrededor, pero sobre todo al ver al hermoso hombre a su lado.

De cabellos negros largos atados con un elegante lazo a su espalda para retirarlo del rostro, de piel blanca, facciones hermosas pero varoniles y ojos... violetas.

Harry se preguntó quién era ese hombre... ¿y qué hacía el allí? Fue entonces que lo recordó, retrocedió sobresaltado, pero el hombre joven lo tranquilizó tendiéndole su varita.

- Creo que esto es tuyo.

Le dijo con un hermoso acento que lo delataba como extranjero.

- ¿Quién es usted?

Preguntó Harry receloso. El hombre le sonrió.

- Mi nombre es Zeus, conde Zeus Romanos - Dijo Voldemort su verdadero nombre, pues no podía usar el nombre que tenía como mago mortal - Estaba en Londres, cuando unos extraños sujetos atacaron, intervine en la pelea, tomé su cuerpo y me aparecí aquí porque las barreras antiapariciones no me permiten aparecerme en el castillo de mi familia. - Dijo Voldemort señalando el castillo que se veía desde el claro.

Harry entonces recordó que lo había visto acercarse a la pelea antes de caer inconsciente y sonrió.

- Creo que le debo las gracias por haber salvado mi vida.

- Fue un placer, dejar que alguien tan hermoso como usted muriera hubiese sido una blasfemia.

Harry no supo por qué, pero no pudo evitar enrojecer, y Voldemort encontró eso irresistible.

- Gra... gracias, conde Romanos.

- Dígame simplemente Zeus, por favor.

- Sólo si usted me llama Harry.

- De acuerdo, pero preferiría llamarte Ganímedes.

Dijo Voldemort, y Harry recordó sus sueños, pero en ese momento recordó algo más importante aún.

- ¿Y Remus...?

***

Remus ya había despertado, y aunque la lógica decía que lo primero que tenía que haber hecho era tratar de salir de la habitación, su olfato de lobo lo había atraído hacia el jardín lleno de jacintos, su flor favorita.

Miró el jardín sin aliento por su belleza y se sintió de pronto fuera de lugar con su ropa raída y gastada.

Ese lugar era para correr, cantar o tocar la lira con una simple túnica corta o desnudo.

Y el serio Remus se sorprendió por ese pensamiento, y más aún al darse cuenta de que se había quitado su estropeada túnica. Se sonrojó inclinándose para tomarla del piso, cuando una voz a sus espaldas lo detuvo haciéndolo voltear sobresaltado.

- No lo hagas, de hecho deberías terminar de desvestirte, así recuerdo que te veías mucho más hermoso.

- Lucius Malfoy.

Dijo Remus sorprendido, apretando la túnica en sus manos.**

**Continuara...**

*Recuerden que Apolo (Lucius) es hijo de Zeus (Voldemort)

**Debajo de la túnica, Remus llevaba pantalón y camiseta ^^


	4. Capítulo 3: Conquista

**Capítulo 3: Conquista. **

- ¿Remus? ¿Quién es Remus?

Preguntó Voldemort haciéndose el inocente.

- Remus es mi tutor y como mi padre, conde Roma... Zeus.

Se corrigió Harry distraídamente, más preocupado por la seguridad de Remus.

- ¿Cómo era él, Harry?

- Pues es castaño y tiene unos preciosos ojos como el mismo oro. Es delgado y no es muy alto, pero tampoco es ningún enano. ¿Cuando me rescató no lo vio?

Preguntó el ojiverde ansioso.

- Lo siento, no vi a nadie como tú describes o al menos yo no me fijé en nadie con esas características. Pero hagamos algo: entremos a mi castillo, necesitas comer algo y cambiarte, y me das los datos de tu tutor, los mandaré a los aurores para que lo busquen y pondré a mi propio equipo de seguridad a buscarlo. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Le preguntó Voldemort de forma conciliadora y convincente, parándose y tendiéndole la mano. Harry no se lo pensó y aceptó su mano levantándose con la ayuda de él.

- De acuerdo, Zeus.

Aceptó el más joven. Voldemort silbó elegantemente y un caballo se acercó a ellos. Era un hermoso y soberbio corcel blanco. Harry quedó mirándolo anonadado; "Merlín, es como un cuento de hadas con príncipe incluido", no pudo evitar pensar el oji verde sonrojándose mientras miraba de reojo a Voldemort.

Voldemort lo tomó de la cintura sorpresivamente y lo subió al caballo, lo que intensificó el sonrojo de Harry, mientras el mayor montaba detrás de él y tomaba las riendas del animal, encaminándolo al castillo.

***  
- Tranquilo, Remus, no tienes nada que temer, no te haré daño.

Le aseguró Lucius alzando las manos en señal de paz. Remus lo miró entre desconfiado y sorprendido.

- ¿Remus? Y cuándo dejé de ser Lupin.

Preguntó el hombre lobo extrañado.

"Desde que recuperé mi memoria y te recordé, mi hermoso griego"

Eso hubiese querido decir Lucius pero no dijo nada, sólo se encogió de hombros aristocráticamente.

Remus lo miraba recelosamente.

- ¿Por qué me rescataste?

Preguntó el ojidorado.

- No me perdonaría si te dejara morir... "de nuevo" - Dijo Lucius, aunque lo último lo susurró sólo para sí.

- Yo… - Remus se sentía extraño - Será mejor que me vaya de aquí. - Dijo el licántropo poniéndose su túnica.

Lucius negó suavemente con su rubia cabeza y sus ojos platas se fijaron en los dorados.

- Lo siento, Remus, no te puedes ir de aquí.

- ¿Acaso me estás secuestrando?

Preguntó Remus anonadado.

- Para nada, eres mi invitado, relájate y disfruta de tu estadía aquí.

Le aconsejó Lucius.

-Tu invitado nada, me estás secuestrando.

Aseguró Remus.

- Te estoy protegiendo, que es diferente.

- No puedes tenerme aquí, tu jefe te matará y esta noche es luna llena.

- Mi padr... Voldemort sabe muy bien que tú estás aquí y le importa un bledo, en cuanto a la trasformación de esta noche, ya lo sé, relájate, yo te cuidaré.

- Por Merlín - Dijo Remus, que no se podía creer que ese fuera el Lucius Malfoy que él conocía - Te secuestraron los extraterrestres y te cambiaron el cerebro, o de plano enloqueciste. - Aseguró el antiguo merodeador.

Lucius sonrió de medio lado con un estilo muy Slytherin, eso fue lo único que le aseguró a Remus que seguía ante Lucius Malfoy, mientras Apolo/Lucius pensaba que Remus estaba reaccionando mejor de lo que esperaba.

***

El interior de ese castillo dejaba en pañales a Hogwarts: era soberbio, hermoso, genial.

Harry le había dicho a "Zeus" todo lo que este le preguntó para la búsqueda.

- Estoy tan preocupado por él, estoy muy preocupado por él. Sé que está vivo, lo siento aquí - Dijo Harry tocándose el pecho en el área del corazón - Pero esta noche es luna llena y yo no estaré con él - Se lamentó el ojiverde.

Sorpresivamente, y con mucha suavidad, Voldemort lo abrazó.

- Tranquilo, todo estará bien. - Le aseguró acariciando con ternura sus cabellos. Tocó una campanilla que había cerca y un elfo doméstico apareció - Ve con Dori, te llevará a tu alcoba para que te des un baño y luego bajes a comer - Le dijo y añadió para evitar protestas - El baño te relajará y a mí me dará tiempo para iniciar la búsqueda de tu tutor.

Harry suspiró pero asintió y se levantó para seguir al elfo doméstico; antes de salir se volteó hacia Voldemort y le sonrió débilmente.

- Muchas gracias, Zeus.

Continuará...


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

Era plena noche y la luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor. Un Lobo aullaba a la luna en una habitación completamente acolchonada.

El lobo, era en realidad un licántropo, que estaba en la mansión Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy dueño de la mansión y reencarnación del dios Apolo, sonrió al oír al lobo aullar, llamándolo.  
Se dirigió con pasos lentos y elegantes como todo en el a la habitación donde estaba encerrado su lobito y abrió la puerta. El lobo se volteo alerta, olfateo el aire y al oler el aroma de Lucius, retrocedió quistecito, mimoso como un cachorro.

Lucius volvió a sonreír como el Slytering que era y cerrando la puerta se acercó al lobo. Extendió su mano y le acaricio la cabeza el lobo alzo la cabeza y lamió la palma de su mano.

Lucius paso su mano desde la cabeza del lobo por todo su lomo hasta la cola y entonces el lobo brillo y se trasformo en el humano Remus Lupin, reencarnación de Jacinto. Pero este Remus seguía teniendo la mentalidad del lobo.  
Así que en su forma humana permaneció mansito mirando con adoración a la reencarnación de su amado dios. El lobo si reconocía quien era en realidad Lucius.

Lucius lo tomo de la barbilla con suavidad y acercando sus labios a los del humano con mentalidad de bestia en ese momento, lo beso. EL lobo se dejo mansito correspondiendo tímido con su lengua al beso. Con una mano en su nunca Lucius le paso la otra por la espalda con suavidad, mientras lo recostaba en el suelo acolchonado.

Remus se dejo hacer completamente manso mirando al rubio con sus ojos dorados llenos de amor y anhelo. Y Lucius suspiro de placer al ver esos sentimientos ahí de nuevo luego de tantos siglos. Su niño su bello chico humano de nuevo estaba entre sus brazos.  
Recorrió con su manos blancas el cuerpo pálido y delgado del licántropo debajo de el. Remus suspiro de gusto ante esas manos que recorrían su anatomía, ante esos labios que se unían a los suyos y esos ojos plateados que lo miraban con amor.

Lucius se dedico a recorrer ese cuerpo adorado con tiernos besos, a reexplorarlo con manos tiernas, a sentirlo después de tanto tiempo. Se éxito y quiso hacer suyo al lobito, pero no lo hizo aun no era tiempo, no cuando Remus ni siquiera era consiente realmente de lo que hacia.

Pero Remus también se había excitado con sus carisias por lo que con sus manos Lucius lo llevo a la cima del éxtasis. EL lobito se vino en su mano, con un gemido de satisfacción.  
Lucius lo dejo con ternura en el suelo. Remus cero sus ojitos, Lucius lo limpio con un hechizo, paso su mano por el rostro de Remus y al segundo siguiente era de nuevo el enorme licántropo de pelaje castaño.  
Lucius se levanto y salio de la habitación con una sonrisa dejando a su lobito descansando.

***

Harry llevaba una túnica verde esmeralda que hacia resaltar sus preciosos ojos. Bajo al comedor y cuando entro por las puertas dobles que daban a este, Voldemort quedo sin aliento, ante la visión celestial que le paresia Harry. Se apresuro hacia el y tomándolo de la mano de forma galante lo escolto hacia su silla.

Le retiro la silla caballerosamente asiendo sonrojar al menor. Una vez sentado Harry el se sentó a su lado en la cabeza de la mesa.

Dio una suave palmada y varios sirvientes engalanados y humanos entraron a servir la cena.  
Entre tanto cubierto y tanta comida deliciosa Harry no sabía ni por donde empezar ni que cubierto usar y se sonrojo apenado.

Voldemort lo noto y la poderosa reencarnación de Zeus sonrió amablemente. Le indico que tenedor tomar primero para el aperitivo.

Harry se lo agradeció apenado. Voldemort extendió su mano para servirse agua pero por puro instinto, que ni Harry mismo comprendió se le adelanto a Voldemort tomando la jarra el y levantándose para servirle el agua.

Voldemort lo miro fascinado era como estar viendo de nuevo a Ganímedes. Harry se sonrojo al ver lo que acaba de hacer sin entender que impulso lo había llevado a hacer eso.  
Verlo fue para Voldemort como volver a ser Zeus y Ganímedes una vez más. Se levanto sin poderse contener mirando a Harry a los ojos.

Harry se perdió dentro de los profundos ojos de su anfitrión, trato de abrir la boca para decir algo, pero no sabia que decir, aunque ni necesidad tuvo de pensar en algo pues su boca fue sellada, por la del hombre mayor, que sin contenerse mas atrapo los dulces labios en un apasionado beso, que llevaba varios siglos esperando volver a dar.

**Continuara...**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capitulo 5******

Una vez hubo unido sus labios con los de Harry, Voldemort supo que no podría parar y que tampoco quería parar, quería hacerlo suyo, recuperar todo ese tiempo que había perdido. Todo ese milenio que había pasado en triste soledad en el Olimpo esperando a volver a ver a su Ganimedes.

Cargo a Harry en sus fuertes brazos. Y este no opuso ninguna resistencia si no que rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del de ojos violetas, abriendo su boca, aceptando ese beso y esa lengua que exploraba hasta sus mas íntimos secretos dentro de su boca.

Nunca había compartido un beso tan apasionado y nunca había sentido algo así en un beso. Era como si ese fuera su lugar, como si ese fuera el lugar en el que debió estar desde siempre.

Voldemort camino con Harry en sus brazos hacia a la habitación y Harry en la nube en la que el beso lo tenía envuelto ni siquiera lo noto, absorto en perderse en esos labios que devoraban su boca y acariciando con sus dedos la negra cabellera de Zeus.

Fue consciente de algo más solo cuando sintió como Voldemort/Zeus lo depositaba en la cama.

El de ojos verdes se sonrojo fuertemente pero no se aparto, lo quería ansiaba con fuerza sentir a ese hombre que acaba de conocer, enzima suyo, dentro suyo, necesitaba sentirse suyo.

Harry extendió sus brazos temblorosos y con timidez hacia Voldemort y este tomo sus manos besándolas, antes de subir una rodilla a la cama para comenzar a besar el cuello de Harry que ladeo la cabeza para él. Mientras sus manos acariciaba las suaves caderas que se amoldaban perfectamente a él, mientras lo desnudaba con maestría casi sin que el ojiverde; concentrando en las sensaciones que el le causaba, lo notara.

Harry grito de placer arqueándose cuando una vez desnudo el Lord tomo en su boca uno de sus pezones, esto envió una corriente eléctrica por toda su espina dorsal que lo hizo ver las estrellas, pero ni bien se hubo recuperado cuando el otro pezón sufrió el mismo trato.

El ojiverde podía sentir como su erección estaba erguida entre sus piernas botando gotitas de preseminal y aunque debía sentir vergüenza no la sentía, era tan normal estar en los brazos de Zeus, ese era su lugar no había en el mundo un mejor lugar para él, entre los brazos de su conde no cabía la vergüenza, solo la comodidad y la naturalidad, solo cabía el placer.

Voldemort trazo un camino de besos sobre el plano vientre haciendo contener a Harry el aliento a medida que se acercaba a su hombría, pero Voldemort le hizo sufrir y no la tomo en su boca, provocando un gemido de protesta en el ojiverde, mientras el Lord comenzaba a besar el interior de sus muslos provocando pequeños gemidos en Harry. El Lord separo con delicadeza y cuidado mientras dejaba pequeños besos y mordiscos en los muslos del ojiverde, sus piernas abriéndolo para él y el ojiverde se dejo con naturalidad, abriendo sus brazos también en crus sobre la cama, gimiendo de placer por las sensaciones que recorrían su virgen cuerpo.

El Lord entonces lo tomo de las caderas poniendo un cojín debajo de sus nalgas para subir estas y separándolas encontró el tesoro oculto entre ella, rosadito, apretado, oculto y virgen. Aquella entradita que era solo suyo y que hacía muchos siglos no poseía pero la espera se había acabado por que volvería a estar dentro de su copero, de su amante, de su amor.

Primero con su lengua comenzó a describir círculos alrededor del ojete del ojiverde haciéndolo gritar de placer pero sin penetrarlo con su lengua haciéndolo que también gimiera de frustración, para que volviera a gritar de placer cuando su lengua al fin se introdujo entre los apretados y vírgenes pliegues del ahora Gryffindor; antes copero de los dioses. Lo preparo lo mejor posible con su lengua dejándolo bien lubricado antes de sacar esta para sustituirla por uno de sus dedos.

En un principio el más joven se tenso pero de inmediato se relajo permitiendo la entrada del introdujo, Voldemort busco su próstata haciendo al pobre brincar por la descarga de placer mientras un segundo dedo entraba con suavidad y cuidado, así hasta que tuvo tres dentro y lo pudo distender lo mejor posible.

Pero su propia erección pulsaba tras sus pantalones, así que retirando sus dedos de adentro de Harry; lo que causo un gemido más de protesta, el Lord se quito su propia ropa y poniéndose las piernas de Harry sobre sus hombros, llevo su propia hombría al pasaje del chico comenzándolo a penetrar.

Harry se tenso al sentir tan bien dotado miembro entrando en su virgen cuerpo y le dolió, pero solo le basto mirar a los ojos de Zeus que lo miraban con tanto amor para relajar todo su cuerpo, confiando en el, dejándolo entrar hasta lo mas profundo de su ser.

Una vez completamente dentro del ojiverde, Voldemort se quedo completamente quieto dejándolo que se acostumbrara a su tamaño, fue el mismo Harry el primero en mover sus caderas buscando mas y solo en ese momento también el Lord se comenzó a mover, primero con embestidas lentas y luego con embestidas mas rápidas, rosando en cada una de ellas la próstata del chico, hasta que ambos llegaron juntos al orgasmo, Harry salpicando el vientre de ambos y el Lord regando sus entrañas como debía ser y como hacia tantos siglos no tenía el placer de hacer. Las piernas de Harry cayeron a ambos lados del Lord que salió con cuidado del, acostándose a su lado y abrasándolo contra su pecho. El más joven aun temblaba por el orgasmo y el placer, con una sonrisa satisfecha como tantas veces Voldemort recordaba haberle visto en el Olimpo. Y el también estaba sumamente satisfecho al fin estaba de nuevo donde debía estar, entre las piernas de su copero.

Harry serró sus ojos y el Lord lo dejo dormir. Al fin ambos se sentían donde debían estar, ambos sentían que habían encontrado lo que les faltaba en los brazos del otro. ****

Continuara...  



End file.
